Broken Life
by Rubix21
Summary: Naruto, hated by most of konoha, was fed up with the citizens.NaruxSaku later chapters
1. Departure

Broken Life

It was a quite day in Konoha, Naruto Uzimaki, A elite Anbu, who was now 19, was sitting in the forest blood drenched from his last mission, he just sat there...thinking about his past. He eventually got up, and headed back to Konoha to report on his mission, when he entered the gates, everyone seemed scared of him, even more then they were before he became an anbu, He walked up the street and eventually made his way to the hokages office. Naruto walked into the office, there he saw Tsunade looking at him angrily, "I said bring him back alive!" Tsunade said, "I'm sorry, Hokage Sama, "That's what you said last time" she said, Naruto didn't respond. Naruto got up and walked out of the office, after he left, Tsunade gave out a loud 'Sigh' Then began looking at her paperwork again. Naruto Walked to his house, which when he came inside of it, he found out it had been destroyed...again...Naruto was very pissed and started to tell the owner, but the owner didn't listen.

Naruto walked out of the apartment, he was very pissed because nobody was listening to him. Before he could even get 2 meters outside he heard a rock coming twords him, because of his fast reaction time, Naruto caught a Large rock mid-air, and immediately threw it back, harder. It hit a man in his chest, he yelled, but Naruto didn't care, he just walked of.

Soon, he heard 4 angry men running at him, they were that man's friends and they wanted payback, Naruto just looked at them, they stopped dead in their tracks, they looked at Naruto's Devilish eyes and they were scared out of their minds, he just stared at them, looking as evil as the nine-tails himself,

The men eventually started to back away and then ran. Naruto, was tired of this, he hated that everyone hated him, he hated that nobody liked him, he hated this village...

The next morning, Naruto did not show up for his mission, he was no were to be found.

Nobody knew were he was, because he wasn't even in the village, he was gone...

Instead of doing mission, Naruto was on his own mission, To kill the Akatsuki, maybe if he did, Konoha wouldn't hate him so much, Naruto walked on a path, searching for the Akatsuki. After about 2 hours of walking, a bunch of thugs tried to jump Naruto, but he was to fast, before they knew it, they had kunai in their back and shuriken in their chests, Naruto killed them...he didn't have time to mess around.

Back at Konoha, Tsunade was deeply saddened because of Naruto's actions, She knew why he left, because everyone hated him...but not her, not his teammates...She didn't know why he had to leave...She immediately sent dozens of search parties to search for him, They didn't find him.


	2. The man

_**Two Years Later**_

"Do we have his position?" Said an unknown Voice, "Yes, He is headed up the road twords the sand village."Said another unknown Voice, "Shall we intercept him?" said the first voice, "Yes." Said the second voice. The man was walking on the road, with a hoody to conceal his face, Nobody knew exactly who he was, but he was a s-ranked criminal, nobody, not even the anbu were told his past.

The man continued walking until two anbu jumped in front of him, he politely asked, "Please move." "Your not going anywhere! Criminal!" Said one of the anbu, "Is that what they call me now?"

One of the Anbu quickly charged at the man, but he was to fast, he moved very swiftly and the anbu went right past him, then the man attacked his neck causing the anbu to black out. Then the other anbu came from behind but the man was very fast and knocked the anbu off his feat with a quick chop to the neck, causing him to black out also.

Then the man continued to walk to the sand village, but he was stopped once more by a familiar voice, "You have improved...Naruto..."


	3. Old Friends

"Let me guess...Kakashi?" Naruto said Taking off his hoody reveling his long blond hair. "Hm..." Said Kakashi while looking at Naruto. "What do you want with me?" Naruto said. "Your a S-Ranked Criminal and you are described as extremely dangerous, those were some of our best anbu members..."

Kakashi said. "And since you killed the whole Akatsuki by yourself...people are very scared of you..." Kakashi added. "Why did you leave Konoha in the first place anyways...?" Kakashi said. "You know why..." Naruto said in an annoyed tone. Kakashi started to talk "Even if you came back, Nobody would recognize you-" "SHUT IT! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO KONOHA! NOT AFTER HOW THEY TREATED ME LIKE SHIT!" Naruto quickly said. "You may not have a choice..." Kakashi said. "What the hell do you- What the hell!? I can't move!" Naruto said angrily. "Shadow Possession Jutsu Success..." Said a very familiar voice. "Damn..." Naruto said.


	4. Not my Hokage

**Back at Konoha.**

"We have captured him, Hokage-Sama." Said Kakashi walking into the Hokage's Office.

"Good job, Kakashi. But, Were is the rest of your team?" Said Tsunade. "He knocked them out with one strike each..." Said Kakashi. "But they are fine." He added. "Hmm..." said Tsunade. "Bring him to me." She added. "Yes Hokage-Sama." Said Kakashi leaving the room. Tsunade was thinking how Naruto could take out 2 elite Anbu with only 2 strike...he must be extremely skilled, especially since he killed the entire Akatsuki by himself. Man, Sasuke is going to be pissed that Naruto killed his brother and not him.

Someone was knocking at the door, "Enter." Said Tsunade. It was Kakashi and 2 Anbu, One was carrying Naruto on his back, he was put under a Jutsu that puts him to sleep until released. The anbu put him down in front of the desk and released the Jutsu. Naruto had a chakra control device, so that he could not escape.

"Wake up!" Said one of the Anbu. Naruto groaned and Said "Where am I?" "Your in the Hokage's office! Now get up!" Naruto picked himself up to his knees, but he didn't look at the Hokage, he just looked at the ground. "I'm disappointed in you...Naruto." Naruto didn't respond, "Why exactly did you leave? I cared about you, your teammates cared about you..." Naruto still didn't respond. "She asked you a question! Now answer!" Said one of the Anbu. Naruto still didn't answer. Kakashi just sighed and said "You better answer Naruto..." but Naruto didn't budge. One of the Anbu hit Naruto in the back of the head and said, "ANSWER YOU HOKA-" "**Shes not my Hokage...**" Naruto quickly said.


End file.
